Naruto No Ryusei
by Generation Zero
Summary: Inspired from Zhatan ' Naruto Fernades' and Jakker 'Naruto: Ice demon of Kiri' . Neglect by his family for his jinchuriki siblings. Naruto lefts the village and form a new legend in where he least expected to be. Iwa. Naruto x harem. Warning slight incest, Very powerful multiple bloodlines Naruto. Slight crossover (On HIATUS for now)


Naruto No Ryusei

Inspired from Zhatan ' Naruto Fernades' and Jakker 'Naruto: Ice demon of Kiri' . Neglect by his family for his jinchuriki siblings. Naruto lefts the villages with another jinchurikis, Han of the five tails. Watch as he took the world by the storm. Naruto x harem, Warning incest, Very powerful multiple bloodlines Naruto. Good Danzo Slight crossover, I'm not very good at grammar sorry

I don't own Naruto or any cross over that are in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners. If you found that any ideas in this story belong to you then Pm me and I will give a credit.

I have very poor grammar skill so; I'm apologizing for any mistake I made.

**Chapter 1 prologue**

In the moonless night, outside Konohagakure there was a boy walking alone in the forest. He stopped by one tree and punches it with his full force with frustration.

"STUPID TOU-SAN, STUPID KAA-SAN, STUPID-ARASHI" shouted the red hair boy who punched the poor tree in frustration. He suddenly stopped as he cooled down a bit, then he continued to walk around the forest, looking for a place to sleep for a night. One would question why he was alone outside houses and forest of all places or why he called his parents in what he did; the answer was connected to quite a story to tell.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki _Namikaze_ , _son_ of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, brother to Arashi and Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze but surely not many actually noticed that. He was borned 6 years ago in Oct 10th as triplet siblings, Naruto born first, Arashi second and Narumi the last. At that night, a powerful mask man ripped Kyubi no Kitsune out of their mother "Kushina"'s body. The raging bijuu caused nothing but destruction to Konoha, there were numerous life loss at that day, there would be more if not for their father "Minato Namikaze", Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure at the time split the powerful bijuu into 3 parts using Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Eight Trigram Divination Seal Spell Formula to seal Yin and Yang chakra as well as the Soul (unknowingly) into Narumi, Arashi and Naruto respectively.

On the next day, Minato announced his children status as jinchūriki (except Naruto's since he himself didn't aware of that and too tired to even check) so, almost the whole village viewed them as a Hero who held the fox at bay. Well, almost because there were still some people who couldn't get over their losses and blamed it upon Yondaime's children but since they were minority, they couldn't do anything as their target of hatred were their leader's children but they would wait for their chance.

After the attack, Konoha started to recovered gradually, Tsunade _Senju_ (Although very few knowed of her heritages/last names) returned to Konoha and helped the village to recovered after massive persuation attempts by Jiraiya and Hiruzen along with hefty sum of money being spend (You can guess for what). She stayed in Senju compound which suffered minimize loss from the attack since the compound was happened to be located far away from the Kyubi rampages' range.

Now this wasn't answering the little question of why our little Naruto disliked his parents, well after they were borned, they were raised by happy family "Ahem" Sorry normal family as everyone would call that if they saw them as the outsiders. Well, they were like a normal family, they would play together, ate, sleep or went to the park, visited other clan families. Everything was perfect for _everyone_ in the family until when the toddlers were 3 years old, by then everything changes. As the new parent were paranoid that the mask man would attack them again in the future to took the Kyubi so they started to trained Arashi and Narumi early.

Then what about Naruto?

Forgotten. That was the right word to be said. That is right. Naruto was forgotten by HIS OWN FAMILY of all people. Well he wasn't stupid, he knew that his siblings need to be trained early to master the _evil_ Chakra of Kyubi no Kitsune but still he couldn't be helped but felt a bit upset about it. He could understand that they had to be trained early but seriously, they could paid him some attention but no. They started to favored Arashi and Narumi more than him, they got to choose their meals, cloths and toys while Naruto got very little and sometime nothing at all.

He didn't hate his siblings very much, in fact he loved them all his heart. This however changed when Arashi started to rub it on his face and annoyed him to no end which results in the strained relationship between the 2 of them. Narumi was a different story, she was nice and cute combined with her kind nature which made him unable to even once resist her plea to play with her; not that he would attempt to resist it though. She unlike her jackass of a brother (Arashi) actually tried to include him in to the family but miserably failed to do so because her opinions got overruled. He could understand that but nevertheless felt a bit sad about it. Jiraiya wasn't helping at all along with majority of the village, they in facts completely ignored him and paying attention to his siblings. The boys and girls around his ages only befriends him in order to get close to his siblings; either of them so, as a result he got very few friends.

He did try to get included into his family but his attempts were in vain because they would ignore his opinion completely. After numerous attempts, at the age of 5 he gave up and started to train by himself.

Naruto, if any word could describe him, a true genius. His skill if to be measured by far the strongest of his generations, even more powerful than his siblings who are considered to be prodigy. He knew better to hide his skills by intentionally showed himself to be lower than his siblings but higher than the rest of his classmates so, that their _parents_ would not ground him.

At the age of 5, he decided to give up asking from his parents. He searched and asked everyone for help but they would shunned him away, they keep told him that his siblings need it more than he did. His anger risen by he kept a straight face but that fade away when he found someone who was willing to took their time for him, his godmother, Tsunade Senju. Their encounter wasn't quite pleasant but it wasn't bad either. He happened to bend his left leg while trying to help pick up a toy that Narumi lost in the Garden. He picked it up but then loss balance and fall. The injury wasn't hurt very much but did his parents' sooth him with a soft words or at least attempt to console him? No, they didn't. As it happened to be the day that Arashi started to trained in his basic chakra exercise, did they know about him being admitted to the hospital? Yes but did they even bother to go to check up their son? Nope. The nurses and doctors weren't any help because they just finish treat him and then left. Done. That was a big no for Naruto; this is why he started to hate hospital because _no one_ give a damn about him, not even his own family! Sure Narumi visited him; she even gave him a flower but what about his father and mother. Did they really think of him so lowly that they decided not to visit him? Fortunately for him, as Tsunade wasn't busy at the time. She visited him while he was trying to tear up a blanket that covers his bed into pieces, after an hour of crying and consoling she agreed to teach him in his parents' place.

From there on, Naruto trained under her. She helped him to unlock his chakra, chakra control exercise, some taijutsu, genjutsu and lastly medical ninjutsu. She even showed him a secret of her super strength techniques as a reward when he was able to succeed her expectation in training. When she was busy, she would assign her apprentice Shizune to tutor him in her place. He mostly learned about human anatomy and bukijutsu from her and his weapon accuracy improved to the point that it was on par with some of the experience hunter nin of Kirigakure which renowned for the mastery of that art. Honestly, now he started to think of them as his families more than that of his birth parents. He would have to hid his skill well as otherwise he would get grounded by his _parent_ for did things without permission as the first time (as well as the last) he outdid his brothers in taijutsu spar, he was grounded for a month.

He also met Kyubi at some point when he exhausted himself to sleep, he learned that bijuus weren't a living mass of chakra or heartless monster like everyone portrayed them to be. It can't be helped because he saw her human forms and even if he wasn't a major pervert like certain someone but he couldn't help but blush at her presence. That's right, all bijuus had human forms and the mighty Kyubi was a women! Enough for that. He learned the real reason behind the attack that a powerful mask man ripped her from his mother and used Sharingan to control her. She cried in his chest and begged for forgiveness, well, he wasn't a baka as everyone thought he was so, he decided to forgive her and vowed to release her from his body someday as well as made the mask man paid for his action. He even learned her real name that day, she trusted him enough to told him of her real name " Kiyomi", he never understand woman because when he commented on how "Kiyomi" name fitting her beauty, her face turned red and looked away from him. What? Why the hell was she acting like that? He could never understand her and himself because he would have to look away from her face when she acted like that. Well, he hoped to understand that in the future.

With the help of Kiyomi, Tsunade and sometime Shizune, he started to gained power pretty fast. He met with the retired Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi "Kami no Shinobi" when he visited Sarutobi compound when his baa-chan took him along to meet with him, he was a very kind old man, he even helped him in ninjutsu and fuinjutsu training as his parents never let him join his siblings in that arts. In exchange for taught him, he had to help took care of toddler Konohamaru his grandson as his parents died in the missions of great important a while ago and his remaining relatives were too busy to helped. It wasn't that hard, in fact it was very fun to play with him. He learned the secret of training; Kage Bunshin. So, his training speed improve leave and bound over night.

He also came across Kakashi, Gai, Hayate, Kurenai and Yugao. They found him trained by himself in the training ground which they usually used for regular spar, when they asked him why he would reply without any care in the world that "My parents my siblings are more important than me so, I decided to be useful for once and not bother them when they trained their favorite children". To said they were shocked was understatement, they couldn't be helped but felt disappointment for Namikaze family as after all why would they left one of their children behind even if the child's skill was ' below standard' as everyone said and thought he was. Gai, as energetic man as he was, wanted to confront the family about this, said that it was "Unyouthful" to do such a thing to Naruto but he stopped him as it was no use and his parent might think that he was an "attention seeker brat". From there on, they helped to trained him as much as he could for their own reason. Kakashi, because he reminded him of what Obito used to be, Gai, because he was just like him when he was young, Kurenai, because she just wanted to helped poor young boy, Hayate and Yugao, they lose their parent when they were young so, they were a bit similar as even though Naruto had family but it was just like he wasn't a part of it. Naruto improved greatly under them and felt more like family to them even though he had to visit Inoichi after a while to prevent him from being affinity with 'Youth' from Gai training.

When he turned 6, he was sure that he was Mid-jounin level in every area of Shinobi's art with the exception of Fuinjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu that he was at Master level and low-kage respectively. He was best in Fuinjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu but he never neglected any other areas. His relationship with his families was strained as usual except for his sisters who he loved them all his hearts and the best thing was they loved him too. That is right! He had 3 sisters now, you see when he was 5 years old, Namikaze family had another set of children, this time a twin girl name Akemi and Ayumi. They are the splitting image of their mother but with blue eyes just like their father. They were extremely adorable as they would crawl around and play with anything they could find. They end up in the care of Naruto since Minato need to trained Narumi and Arashi more and Kushina need to help Narumi with Fuinjutsu training. He long since gave up trying to gain their attention so, he begrudgingly accept the responsibility. Not that he care very much because he used an army of thousands Kage Bushin and small numbers of Chi-Bunshin (Blood clone) to train with his 'family' (not Namikaze, until now you should know who I refers to). Chi-bushin is the new techniques he learned accidently while secretly scanning Forbidden scroll. This clone required large amount of user's Chakra and some bloods so, he would only be able to make 5 at the time every day but the advantages of the clones was that they were like a real clone of the users; meaning that any workout they did will also return to the users not only the experience like normal Kage Bunshin would be. They were able to use Ninjutsu as well as recovering their chakra so; he used them for physical training with Gai or trained himself while the original would took care of little Ayumi and Akemi when Kushina was busy. He already copied the content of Forbidden scrolls and the rest of scrolls in Konoha to be used for his training, without anyone knowing of course because his skill in stealth exceed those of some Anbu.

One day when he used his stealth skill to scanning Konoha, he came across an old man, Danzo Shimura. He was a leader of "Root", a secret branch of Anbu who acted in the shadow for the 'good' of Konoha. Well, he knew what it means, any ways he was extremely frustrated with his parents as they accused him of lying when they forgot to took him out with them for lunch. Luckily, he already had lunch from Sarutobi compound so, he wasn't hungry but still he was mad at them, how dare they forget him! Unacceptable! He sneaked out at home when he was grounded and he accidently came across an old man. He knew much about the man but never met him once. After exchange a lot of stories, Danzo offered to trained Naruto in Anbu's art of combat which he accepted because he need ace in the hole if he wished to stand a chance against his _brother_ Arashi if he used his _sweetheart's_ Chakra and he wanted to protect his precious people in Konoha. Danzo saw his determination and felt that the boy was like himself, they wished to be better than someone ( Naruto - Arahi rivalry reminded Danzo of his rivalry with Hiruzen) and has the same dream of protecting the village. So, Naruto started training in several ways of combat style including learned the jutsus from scrolls that Root had in possession, not that he cared where it came from. He was blacked out for a while during training before woke up and discovered that his body was of 13 years old man rather than 5 years old boys, he discussed that with Kiyomi and discovered that it was the side effect of the experimental seal he put on his body, it accelerated the body growth and strengthen it. He with the help of Kiyomi and Danzo, hided his true body with the help of appearance changing seals that put him back into his original body but can changed into an adult forms for battle.

He even took missions on the behalf of Roots, mostly involved assassinated corrupted landlord or the Mafias groups which terrorized Hi no Kuni and beyond. On occasion, he obtained some rare items such as Elemental stones and rare metals or even some jutsus scrolls which he took it with him and now it belonged to Konoha's possession, not that anyone knew about it.

On one such mission, he discovered the Uzumaki and Senju sacred shrine. Curiosity gets best of him so, he entered the shrine and found a collection of Shinigami mask, he called the Shinigami with the help of the masks and with the exchange of the soul of 3 Jashinist Cults and 7 criminals he captured. The deity revived Shiroya, Shirino Uzumaki and Harumi Senju as per Naruto's request as he wished to know more about his clan. He got far more than he bargained for as they explained to him that Uzumaki and Senju clan weren't wiped out as everyone thought they were. True Uzushiogakure fallen but majority of the clans already evacuated before that, basically, they already left the island before they destroyed the whole fleets of invasion forces from Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna and several small villages with Fuinjutsu trap. Around 10% of the Uzumaki and Senju clan members also perished in the battle but that was necessary to protect the Clan from Overwhelming attack force. Naruto was surely mad at him for said that but calm down when he said that all of them were volunteered so, he couldn't bring himself to angry at him. Shiroya who was the elite Jounin at the time attempt to contacted Konoha for help but they were too far away. Only a few Root forces were send for help evacuating the civilians but that was acceptable for them. That was the reason why Danzo had large number of jutsu scrolls in his possession partly because it was a gift for helping with the evacuation plan.

Naruto also learned that the rest of his clan were in the western regions and secretly monitored his family in Konoha. They wished to take them out for a while but it was impossible due to their connection with Konoha (Naruto snorted at this but quickly made up normal face). Shiroya noticed abnormality in his face when he mentioned the word family so, he asked Naruto about it. He was mad at Kushina for allowing it to happen to him but he saw it no purpose for holding the grudge so he told Naruto to try to not hated his family but not loved them either. He gave a key to naruto to access the Library of Uzushiogakure as it contained more knowledge than any other villages would ever be. He even said that the amount of knowledge stored in Uzumaki compound in Konoha was in comparison a drop of water compares to the whole lake. By then, his skill in Fuinjutsu started to improve exponentially. He found the note of Nidiame Hokage; Tobirama Senju on his new techniques. Apparently he tried to overcome the limit of Hiraishin no Jutsu that he need to mark the target before he could teleport to them. He got a theory on the techniques but unable to try them out before his untimely death. He also found a note on Dust release Kekkai Tota, It seemed that Tobirama Senju was able to obtained it somehow and attempted to used it but failed to did so, he kept it here along with several scrolls and weapons including the true "Raijin no Ken". Naruto kept some of them for himself and shared the rest with Danzo whom was very pleased for the achievement and gave him several summoning contracts (the most notable one were shark, Salamander, sea snake and Peacock) as a reward for return Senju legacy to Konoha.

Shiroya, Shirino Uzumaki and Harumi Senju decided to return to the Western land but promised to help Naruto in any ways he could. Before they left, Shiroya gave him a note on Space-time Ninjutsu which he gratefully accept. He gotten even closer to Kiyomi than before partly due to the story while involved her and their clan, he made a deal with Shinigami to destroyed the mask which could summoned him and in exchange the deity had to allowed him to use a sacred tools of sage of six path along with told him a secret of how to give the bijuus their human body. At first the Shinigami threaten him with death but agreed to the deals when he saw his determinations with one condition, killed the mask man as the man threaten the authority of the god by took control of the Bijuus for his own gained and plotting something that threaten mankind. The deity faded away after the masks were destroyed, leaving Naruto and others with a doubt of how he knew of the man's plan.

He also met with Uchiha family when he was…locked out of the compound at night. You see, as they usually locked the compound to prevent intruders at night sometime Minato and Kushina always locked the door of the compound and sometime forgot to let Naruto in. he was extremely frustrated at first but since he couldn't do anything about it so, he let it slide. He came across Mikoto Uchiha who was his _mother_'s best friends when she returned from the meeting. Mikoto of course asked him why he was alone, he replied to her truthfully. She was mad at her friend but decided against raised hell at Namikaze family and took him to Uchiha compound where they met her family. His bond with Uchiha family started since then, Itachi was a stoic man but care deeply for his family, Fugaku was kind man but rarely showed his emotion, Sasuke and Satsuki the twins around Naruto's age were quite upbeat and energetic. They would train together occasionally and they thought of each other as a real family. In the next day, Mikoto practically yelled at Kushina of why she locked Naruto out at night, Kushina seemed a bit upset and promised to never do it again but it seemed to be impossible to keep that promised since she… locked him out the compound again as always, not intentionally but did it nevertheless.

Now our little hero, again stayed outside his compound at night and walked out into the forest to cool down before went to sleep in the Senju compound with his godmother Tsunade. On the way, his danger sense alerted him of the incoming chakra signature. He was a sensor, a very good one at that but even though he had been to several villages it was a rare occasion to felt the huge chakra signatures that on par with Kage near his place. Trained by Hiruzen and Danzo, he knew that unless the individuals are kage-level there were very few people who possess a special chakra, Jinchurikis. There are only 9 of them in the world, well 11 if you include himself, Narumi and Arashi into account because all 3 of them posed an essence of Kyubi (Kiyomi as he called her). His sensory skill was quite advance, he could told truth from lies or even the emotional state of the people, as a gift for letting Kiyomi accessed his sense and change his mindscape into a beautiful side lake houses, she gifted him with the sensor skill that rival Mito Uzumaki, her first container. He explored this ability further and discovered that he could read and manipulate mind of the person as well (**reference to Star wars and Code geass**). But since she was his love, he made her the only person beside his sisters (for now) to be able resist his hypnosis powers. Due to this power, he and Kiyomi were immune to all hypnosis powers even Kotoamatsu Kami from Shisui's Sharingan failed to control him. He looked around and saw a red blurs in the forest crashed into ground 100 feet away. He felt that the chakra source was in peril and weaken, that only mean that the individual was either injured or dying.

When he was sure that the individual wasn't moving. He slowly moved out of the bushes and made his way toward an injured man. He was on the verge of unconsciousness and tried to mold his chakra but failed to do so. Naruto sat down beside the downed man and look at his body. He was a very tall man. He was also heavily armoured with a furnace on the back. He has light brown eyes and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wears a red kasa (conical straw hat) over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wears his Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armour, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wears over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms and torso is plated. He was heavily injured as evidence in ragged breathing as well as bruised all over his body. There was a numbers of lethal wound on his stomach and his chest; he could die if he wasn't treated on time. It seemed that this man had been through the war zone or something like that. He armours plate was broken and loss, exposed a naked and red bruised skin to the wind of night. From the look, he had been through a major battle and barely escaped.

Before he could start to heal him, his sensor ability detected large chakra source heading toward him. Apparently there were around 10 people, all with Anbu-level chakra reserves and Earth affinity. His sensor ranges were highly developed but still had much room to grow, he could detected the target up to 10 kilometers radius wide area. It seemed that they followed this man, he thought as he eye shifted to his exposed stomach. His eye widen in shocked as he saw a seal symbol on his stomach. There was a slight chakra leaking from it, his train of thought stopped in realization, this man was a Jinchuriki. There was only 2 Jinchurikis in Iwagakure as according to his headband, 4 tailed Monkey and 5 tailed Dolphin horse, what are the Jinchurikis doing here? In Konoha of all place. That was his thought before he set up a barrier around the downed man and started to wave up a series of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu:- Slug summon"

He summoned a small slug at the size of his palms that clings near the wound of the man.

"What can I do for you Naruto sama?" asked the creature politely. Naruto replied with a kind smile "Sesame. Please heal this person. I will be back very soon after I dealt with some annoyance." He requested her in polite yet serious tone.

"Yes Naruto sama" replied the newly dubbed Sesame started to put her healing Chakra to close the wound. How Naruto came across this summon? Simple, Tsunade let him signed a contract as a gift in his 5th birthdays. He couldn't sign the toad contract like his so called father and siblings because his so called God father only allowed them to sign as he thought that they need it due to prophecy. Naruto of course, didn't believe in that bullshit. He didn't hate the toad, he respected them for their power and he wished he could sign them too but since the summoning scroll of the toad was with Jiraiya not them so, he couldn't sign it. After that day, Arashi started to make fun of him, said that he got the most powerful contracts in the world and their parent loved him more than Naruto, bla bla bla. He try so hard to kept his emotion in check and then he met Tsunade, she was slightly upset at Jiraiya but then focus on comforting Naruto by let her Godson sign slug Contract instead. He was extremely grateful for that and end up running errands for her as a payment, not that he complained because he just got a very precious gift that according to his Baa-chan, the Senju heirloom, it was once in a while that Naruto broke down crying in his Godmother's arm, not from Sadness but from extreme happiness.

His train of thought stopped after he realized he already stepped out from his personal barriers which kept the man inside for his safety. He was injured and he understands the feeling of people who knew pain, the loneliness, the hatred and neglect from one own home as him so, he couldn't just let him died. He can saw it in the broken man's eye, the loneliness, longing and of course burning hatred toward his own people for what they did to him. The group that headed straight this way was around 8 minutes away. Naruto looked back and their eyes met, they stared for a few moments before the red armoured man slipped into his dream from exhaustion while Sesame was trying to heal him. She was a cousin of Tatsuyu, the personal summons of Tsunade, she was also a healing slug like her cousin but with slightly lesser skilled due to little experience outside her summon worlds and in healing art. But still she would be very helpful as a healer, best several medical shinobi these days by miles, beside he was going to need every bit of Chakra he had to kill all those men as they seemed to be intent on taking this man back, without caring at all for the man if you looked at the state he was in. He was disgusted, not at the man but the villages that the man originated from as they treated and used "Kiyomi-chan" brethren like they were some kinds of tools before thrown away when they were broken which in this case, injured or died. He met with several Jinchurikis in his travels, he saved some of them but not all since he couldn't find jinchurikis from Iwa anywhere so, he assumed that they were hiding from the villages' cruelty. This was a chance that he could helped Kiyomi's brother and sisters as they were just like him albeit live a much harsher like than he was. No way in hell that he was going to let them died like that.

He blurred away, hiding his Chakra signature. Thanks to Danzo's training and the scroll he 'borrowed' from Iwagakure, He was able to completely mask his presence just like Nidaime Tsuchikage's hiding in the camouflage techniques. With this he lunged at the direction of the group at high speed, he then hid and observed the group of 10 shinobis carefully as they stopped on track; they wore standard Iwagakure flak jackets bright with only one sleeve on the left arm. They have a large grey zippered pouch over their stomach and a larger, buttoned one over the lower back of the vest. Both pouches are fastened on by a brown strap over the stomach. But instead of brown cloth, red is used in the uniform. None of these flak jackets hold the presence of neck guards though they do retain shoulder padding held in place by buttons and zipper that go down the middle. They also wore Iwagakure headband in their forehead. The one with 2 swords on the back seemed to be a leader, if looked at how he addresses others. To get a hold of their conversation, he decided to slowly moved to catch up with them while kept some distance so that they wouldn't noticed him.. Not that he would get caught by them any ways but he just wanted to be cautious as one of the members wore a cloak in the similar manners as Kamizuru clan, the man seemed to be a sensor as well so he need to be extra careful, as usual in his mission.

"Where the fuck is that freak goes?" shouted a young man of the squads. It was supposed to be an easy mission because the main forces already injured the man or the 'demon' as the village called him. But the 'demon' put up quite an escape, now they were in Konoha territory so, he wished to end the mission quickly by get their secret weapon back in one piece.

"Don't be too rash, Takeshi, it will get you killed someday. We need _it_ back alive" scolded the seeming calmed teammates. He was another man in mid-20th, although his tone was calm but if you look closely you can see a look of contempt when he mentioned the 'man' name although he masked it quite well.

The newly named Takeshi couldn't take it any longer and lashed out at him harshly "Shut up! Toya, I know that you hate _it_ as much as I do. Don't worry, the order only said to take it alive but doesn't mean that it had to be in perfect condition. I will let you have some after I'm done _playing _with it" he finished his rants with a maniac grin like a blood thirsty murderer.

The camouflage Naruto was seething in side, how dared they say something like that? He couldn't understand why they thought of him like that…no, not just Iwa but every other places, how could they treated the Jinchurikis like that... well except may be Kumo but for him he couldn't understand why they treated them like dirt? They were a true hero for holding Kiyomi's brother and sisters at bay when they were angry but their treatment were directly opposite of what they meant to be. He was of course very mad but kept his expression and continued to follow them but not before plotting to kill them in the most painful ways possible.

He followed them to the place where he kept the Jinchurikis. They weren't able to track his chakra due to the barriers but still the Bee used by Kamizuru clan members able to track the scent of the man's blood. Naruto cursed slightly as he still hadn't perfect his Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Divine barriers. The technique was supposed to perfectly hide everything let it be sight, scent and even Chakra to the point that sensor nin couldn't detect it but it seems that he still wasn't perfect this technique because they could still felt the man's blood scent and headed to that direction. But it wasn't so bad because even though they knew that their targets was inside, they couldn't took him away because even Uzumakis had trouble to dispelled the technique and they were the best fuinjutsu user in the world. There was no way in hell that they could dispel the barrier. Now, all he had to do is take them out.

The Iwa team leader 'Fuzaru' just had a bad day, first they loss their target then they were in Konoha territory without permission, the last things they wanted was Konoha Anbu black ops teams appeared and disposed them. He was confident but he wasn't stupid, even though he was confident that their squad could take out 2 to 3 Anbu squads but they were in Kuroi Senko territory. He hated that man and that damn red-headed Uzumaki. He knew about the Yellow flash's kids and he planned to take them out someday as a revenge for his humiliation in the Third shinobi war. Only if that old geezer Tsuchikage was more willing to took the risk then he would gladly serve him to take out that blasted Konoha in the war but that damn rock-headed old man wasn't listen at all. The village wasn't helped at all as they decided to stopped their violence toward Konoha. Where did the grudge gone? Did they forget who killed large amount of their people a couple of years ago? The image of his dying brother from that cursed 'Hiraishin kunai struck him as if it was yesterday. This was his chance, he along with his supporters ambushed that abomination in hope to use its' power to kill that Blasted Onoki. Jinchurikis was a human and should be treated with respect as that old greezers and few of the villagers did? No, the Jinchurikis were only another kind of weapon and should knew their place under human's feet. It should be easy but noo… That damn Jinchurikis was tougher than he thought that was why he loss several underlings at its' hand. Are they comrades to him, no they were just like a Kunai expendable. To him, they were just something to be used before thrown away after the usefulness run out. 'Wasn't that Shinobi except myself supposed to be?' he thought aloud as he observed the transparent barrier that bar him from the slowly healed but unconscious Jinchurikis.

"What should we do Fuzaru Taicho (leader)? With this barrier, we can't get it" said one of the male squad members as he glared at the armoured man with untamed hatred.

The squad leader who name was "Fuzaru" was a muscularly man with 2 sword strapped behind him put his hand under his chin thinking. He said calmly "It seemed to be a high level barrier, we can't break it. I suspect that it might be Uzumaki clan's barriers since I can only think of them who can make it"

"It seemed that we might need to enter Konoha after all. We need that damn woman to lower this barrier" said a man with a spectacle.

"But how! You remember that she is that blasted Yondaime's wife! Not to mention that she could kill us very easily" Takashi said in panic because he had personally saw the carnage that Kushina did in the war.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. One of us needs to get one of their Children. It shouldn't be that hard, I heard that the eldest child of Yondaime doesn't have a Jinchurikis power like his siblings so; he should be easy to capture. May be you might take the girl too, who knows, she might be good in the bed" Toya started to giggle perversely. " That damn Demon got to pay for ruining my 'fun' with those pretty women including that damn granddaughter of blasted old geezer. But it doesn't matter because after I killed that Geezer, I would have his way with her"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. How dare they said that about 'His' Narumi oops he mentally berated himself for thought that way of his sister but that didn't changed the fact that he loved her very much (more than siblings but he doesn't realize it) and these Shinobis were going to pay for even thought that way of his sisters. The thought of those sick people had their way with his families made his blood boiled, how dare they even think like that of Uzumaki's women. No, to have their way with women without their permission (rape) was the worst crime that human could do. Who know, they might did that to numerous girls before so, for a sake of peace and justice (and to protect women's innocence). He had to dispose them as he usually did to most of his target. He silently dispelled his camouflage techniques and released the seal, revealing his handsome face. He was a splitting image of his father but with red hair instead of blond. He also possesses a whisker mark on both of his cheek, 3 per each side. He wore a white outfit and a purple jacket (**Byakuran's outfit in future final battle**). His eyes were bright ocean blue with white marking in it (**Imagine Geass stigma in eye pupil of lelouch but with different color scheme**), the eye were glowing in the dark.

Before the group of Iwa shinobi could move, Naruto decided to made appearance. He got closer to them before bombarded them with arrays of exploding tag kunais. Due to the closeness of the attack; they couldn't dodge it on time. Acting quickly, Fuzaru and Toya waved a hand sign at Jounin level speed and shouted in unison.

"Doton:- Earth style Wall"

Suddenly the large wall of earth risen up from the ground and shielded them from the explosion but some of them weren't lucky as they were either dead or injured by the explosion. Worst of all, they lose the only sensory shinobi of the team as the Kamizuru clan member was at the nearest point of the explosion. Now there were 7 members left, only Toya and Fuzaru weren't injured. Takeshi shouted in frustration.

"Show yourself coward!" he practically screamed at the enemy in the forest, expecting them to replied and made appearance. His desire had been answered partially as the voice came from everywhere "Such a childish attitude. Isn't Shinobi supposed to work in the dark?" his anger risen at this jab "You are a shinobi too aren't you? Please act like one Iwa-san. You are a disgrace to a shinobi everywhere. Ku ku ku" the maniac laughing which could make Orochimaru pale as a ghost caused Takashi to started to loss his cool. Before he could attacked, Toya timely interrupted him "Calm down Takeshi, don't let him get you that easy." Heard his fellow squad member's word, he begrudgingly cool down but he still gripped on his sword tightly with both hands.

Fuzaru decided to question the still hidden mysterious enemy "who are you? What do you want from us? It is not wise for you to mess with us Iwagakure"

"Ku ku ku… Nothing personal, I just happen to have a business with the red armoured man in the barriers" replied the hidden shinobi with humorous tone.

Takashi decided to be brave and asked "What the hell do you want with that freak? He is nothing but a..." his mouth was covered by Toya's hand. "You idiot that is classified" Toya whispered into his ear. "You can't just tell the potential enemy that.."

"Don't bother hiding it. I know about that already. I'm also interested in him. That is another reason of why I can't let you have him. I know that you want from him from what he can do. A Jinchurikis, as you called him, am I right?" Naruto asked in humorous tone. He gave out slight chuckles at the facial expression of Iwa shinobis.

Fuzaru then hardened his expression before asked Naruto "Then we have no choice but to kill you. But before that, you are the one who put him in the barrier. Am I right?"

"Yes. I am. How is that matter to you?" Naruto questioned before he was forced to dodge as the ground shaken before several large stone spikes risen up from the ground and launched to the nearby trees at very high speed and strength that several trees fell from the impacted. Naruto took a glance at him again. This time Fuzaru had a sadistic expression on his face and said "I will enjoy hunting you down before beating you into blood pulps and made you lower that barrier for us to get that Demon." After he finished his declaration, he encased his arm in rock and rushed at one of the tree which he believed that Naruto was in and punched it hard with his Doton: Fist rock technique. The tree fell but he found no corps so, he started to look around in no avail, no matter how hard he looks, he couldn't found him.

Naruto decided to taunted them a bit "What is wrong? Leader-san? Can't find me?" he said as he dodged another Chunk of Earth. "No matter how hard you tried."he dodged another one "You have no hope to catch me".

The dodging went around for a good 5 minutes. When the Iwa shinobis used their techniques, he would dodge it quite easy using only 5% of his true speed but still it looked like a blur to them. With that, he took out Iwa Shinobi one by one using only a highly precise Kunai hit or Shuriken.

Naruto started to notice that his opponents/playthings started to getting tired. Saw that there was no used to withhold the time any more, he decided to made appearance to the group of exhausted shinobi, there was only 3 of them left; Toya, Takeshi and Fuzara. To said they were shocked was understatement, because other than his whisker mark on his cheek and his blood red hair, he was the replica of their most hatred enemy.

Toya was trembling in fear; he got a sweat all over his face "What…are…you?"

Naruto decided to humor them by gave them a scary smirk and told them his name "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, your executioners." He smirked at their reaction but his satisfaction later returned into expressionless face as he narrowed his eyes dangerously and spoke in quite low tone "You threaten 'my' sisters and even called him, the man you hunted a demon. The real demon is you all; you dare to treat him as if he is a trash, you never realized the heroic action he did for you did you? Who was it that kept the Bijuu from destroyed the very villages you and he lived? Yes it was him. Yet for what you did to him and about to do both to him and my sister" He paused as he gave out blood thirsty grin "You are all going to die!"

Without any thought, Takeshi and Toya gripped their blade and Kunai respectively and rushed at high Jounin speed at the red head, intent to cut him down. Naruto merely raised his right arm up, close his fingers into a fist, leaving only one finger point out and pointed it at the right direction without taken a glance out of the two incoming the attack came up very close, he vertically slashed his fingers to the front. The two attackers pass through him and froze up before their body started to sprout out blood as the cross shaped slash appeared on their abdomen and blood rapidly leaked from their wound. The 2 shinobis succumbed to their wound and died.

Lossing his cool, Fuzaru decided to attack Naruto with everything he got. He took out his twin swords, channels his chakra into the blades. His blade started to glow in light blue colors as bright as the light bulbs and rushed at Naruto at the speed that double his 2 subordinates, intended on cutting him down. Naruto did things that shocked him, by stopped it with one finger (guess which anime and scene I took from), to him his speed was slow as a turtle and his force was just not strong enough.

Naruto couldn't help but smiled, to Fuzara it was to mocked him. He tried to move but he was very confused because he found that he was unable to do so. He started to felt that he fradually lose his feeling on the body as the world around him changed into an ice field and he started to freeze. He attempted to resist bu failed, not long after that, he was completely encased in the ice block as the snow keep fell down. He could still heard Naruto's voice and saw him as he approached his frozen body and said. "What is it Leader-san? Is this all you got? I'm very disappointed." Naruto raised his hand and put it on his chest, he didn't stop smiling (Imagine Byakuran's smile) " It was no use, I had already drowned you into the world on my Genjutsu: Illusion Technique: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison" he started to gathered large amount of Chakra in his palm, the smile never left his face.

"Very well then, since I have an appointment to be made so, please do me a favor" his palm started to glow with bright white energy "and DIE"

At the end of his word, the collective energy was blasted a hole through the man's chest. The illusion world faded away as the man fell down and died instantly. Naruto quickly searched the body for something useful, after that he waved a handsign as the environment recovered as if nothing happened here. He turned around to see a fully-healed armoured man and smiled at him genuinely.

"Now… let have a talk. Han-san".

End


End file.
